Sinking
by Chevreuil
Summary: 'Il ne résiste plus, et coule. Il se laisse sombrer. Et personne n'est là pour l'aider à remonter. Le naufragé qu'il est n'a plus de bouée de secours. ' Mention de Myungyeol, mais il n'y en a pas vraiment. Centré sur Sungyeol/Infinite.


Son sourire se brise.

Lui avait promis de rester. Pas Myungsoo. On ne peut pas rompre une promesse inexistante.

Toujours épris de lui, après un an de séparation. C'est triste, n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant, tout est encore là. Gravé, et ineffaçable.

Sa main glisse lentement le long de son torse, et s'arrête sur sa poitrine, la caressant lentement. Puis elle serre le tissus. Fort. Aussi fort qu'elle le peut.

Parce-que ça fait mal. Même après tout ce temps.

Mais il sourit. Parce-que sourire, c'est tout ce qu'on peut faire dans ces moments-la. A quoi est-ce que ça sert, de se noyer dans son chagrin, hein ?

Il avait toujours pensé que le chagrin, la tristesse, était un sentiment aux penchants coléreux. Que si un jour il la ressentait, il en crierait de rage, en pleurerait.

Maintenant qu'il connaît ce sentiment, il sait que c'est pire. Bien pire qu'une crise de larmes, et des éclats de voix.

Il sent juste un vide. Là, juste sous sa main. Un vide se remplissant peu à peu d'amertume. Une amertume s'étendant peu à peu jusqu'à l'estomac, lui retournant les tripes, et s'élargissant jusqu'au cou, brûlant sa gorge.

Avec tout ça, il se demande encore comment son cœur fait pour battre aussi fort. Il le sent cogner contre sa cage thoracique. Il bat tellement fort qu'il a l'impression de se faire marteler de coups.

Rongé par la perte, il se laisse glisser le long du mur.

La salle d'entraînement est silencieuse, vide, et sombre.

Il n'a jamais aimé être seul. Attirer l'attention, c'est ce qu'il a toujours fait. Exubérant.

Au point d'en devenir fatiguant, sûrement.

C'est peut être pour ça, qu'il se retrouve là, seul. Désespérément seul.

-Sungyeol ?

Il ne relève pas la tête, mais essuie ses yeux d'un geste brusque. Les larmes débordaient au mauvais moment.

-Myung', qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-C'est à moi de te poser la question, vu l'heure. Sungjong s'inquiétait ne te voyant pas dans ton lit, il m'a envoyé te chercher.

_Et toi, en l'apprenant, ça ne t'a pas inquiété ? _

Un nouveau sourire, sûrement encore moins convainquant que le premier joue sur ses lèvres.

-Sungyeol ? Il y a un problème ?

Il s'avance doucement, s'accroupissant devant lui.

-Tu as pleuré ?

-La sueur m'a piquée les yeux.

Myungsoo pince ses lèvres, en fronçant les sourcils. Le sourire de Sungyeol devient désabusé.

-Tu n'as pas l'air de t'être entraîné, pourtant, souffle Myungsoo, en se penchant un peu plus vers Sungyeol.

Son corps tremble, et ses dents se serrent, au point de se mordre la langue. Pourtant, il essaye de sourire. Sourire toujours plus.

L'expression de Myungsoo se fait inquiète, il laisse glisser ses doigts le long de la joue de Sungyeol.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sungyeol ?

Il se penche de plus en plus, collant son front à celui de son vis à vis.

Le sang de Sungyeol se glace alors que l'amertume se transforme en envie. Il veut plus que des doigts, sur sa joue. Plus qu'une moue inquiète.

Il veut des lèvres chaudes, et des jambes autour de sa taille. Il veut qu'une chaleur lui réchauffe l'aître tout entier. Il veut entendre des mots. Pas n'importe lesquels.

Les mots inoubliables, qui même si ils ne promettent rien sont aussi jouissifs que la voix qui les prononce.

Mais il ne peut plus les avoir, maintenant.

Parce-que c'est fini.

Alors le désire se calme. Il se fait moins puissant, et se comprime dans un coin de son cœur amouraché.

-Une petite déprime, c'est rien. Est-ce que tu pourrais me laisser seul ?

-Sungye-

-Myungsoo, s'il-te-plait.

Sa voix sonne comme un murmure. Un murmure désespéré, empli de détresse. Un murmure prononcé d'une voix tellement douloureuse, qu'il en devient tranchant. Le murmure se plante dans le cœur de Myungsoo, et fait naître quelque chose.

Un sentiment encore plus pesant et dévastateur que la tristesse.

La culpabilité.

Il ravale sa salive, et replie lentement ses doigts. Il dévisage les traits qu'il a aimé, et choyé.

Et il comprend que c'est de sa faute.

Mais il a peur, ne sait pas quoi faire.

Alors il se lève, et quitte la salle d'entraînement.

Laissant derrière lui son ex-amant, le corps secoué de sanglots.

Sungyeol s'était juré de pas pleurer.

Mais les larmes le submergent, et le noient. Un hoquet lui échappe, et les larmes ne tarissent pas. Il en tousse.

Sa gorge lui brûle, et son cœur aussi.

Il ne résiste plus, et coule.

Il se laisse sombrer.

Et personne n'est là pour l'aider à remonter.

Le naufragé qu'il est n'a plus de bouée de secours.


End file.
